Nicholas St. North
"It is our job to protect the children of the world. For as long as they believe in us, we will guard them with our lives" : —- Nicholas St. North Nicholas St. North, otherwise known as Santa Claus, is the Guardian of Wonder. He resides in his workshop located at the North Pole along with his Elves and Yetis. North.jpg Appearance Nicholas St. North, often shortened to North, is a large man both in height and in body. Unlike more traditional images of Santa Clause, he is a large, immense, muscularly built (most notably his strong shoulders and arms), and stocky Russian man, both in height and in body: tall, buff, and a little slightly rotund at his waist, less than his traditional images. His most notable features are his bright twinkling sapphire blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, crooked nose, long white hair, mustache, and large thick snowy beard, and rounded rosy red cheeks. His clothing, although red, does not feature the traditional white of Santa Clause. Instead, he has a thick long red winter coat/cloak trimmed in black fur covering his red plaid vest, both which have light designs similar to his tattoos, a gold ring on his right thumb, red and brown plaid sash, black cassock-style pants, and black fur boots. Finally, instead of a traditional Santa Hat, North has a thick black fur ushanka. One of North's most notable features are the tattoos that he has on his forearms. These tattoos contain not only boxed images but the words 'Naughty', which is tattooed on his right arm, and 'Nice', which is tattooed on his left arm, and he often uses them in reference to the lists that he makes to track all of the good girls and boys recieving presents each year. Finally, when he is ready for action, he can be seen with two swords strapped to his waist for easy access. Personality North is a complex individual with a series of personality traits, but is none the less a warrior with a heart of gold. As he explains toJack Frost in the film, everyone has a center that is covered by layers of personality. North is often seen as an Intimidating and Fearless individual, often stemming from his warrior spirit. He is determined, fierce, demanding, impulsive and a lively Guardian; whatever he does, he makes it larger than life and does it with confidence and leadership. This often can be attributed to his appearence, as first appearing much more like a warrior than like Ole' St. Nick. For North, nothing is impossible and anything is possible as long as one believes in it. Underneath his fearless exterior, North is then seen as positively, "Down right" Jolly, taking everything in life as something fun and happy to partake in. This can be seen when he is helping Toothiana collect teeth, as he begins to make a game and competition out of the process by challenging the other Guardians to race while they are doing this. Underneath his jolly nature, North is then seen as Mysterious figure. This can be seen because of his many surprises he gives throughout the film. He surprises others with his fighting ability, and his knowledge of what is going on around the world. Due to his heart of gold, he is a fierce defender of children and their innocence, and that is why underneath his mysterious nature, he is shown to be Caring. This is perhaps one of the strongest traits seen in him because he is a Guardian of Childhood. He always keeps others in mind first, and is often portrayed as a father figure to Jack and others. His awareness of others and ability to support them goes far beyond his other traits, and despite how much he is able to intimidate others, he will always be caring and supportive. He also has a tendency to mistake sarcasm (such as when Jack expressed his discomfort for "being shoved into an old bag, then tossed through a magic portal"). Finally, his center is considered Wonder, and that is the idea that he is a creature of wonder. His ability to see wonder in everything in the world, to see what others cannot, establishes his ability to ciltivate wonder through working as Santa Clause. As long as he is able to wonder about the world around him, he is able to bring wonder out from others as well. Powers and Abilities North, better known by the world as Santa Claus, is the fabled and legendary bringer of toys and gifts on Christmas Eve, and is the Guardian of Wonder, and thus has many powers and skills in these areas. As he is the Guardian of Wonder, North has the ability to find wonder in everything around him even when others cannot, which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions. It also boosts his faith in others and resolve, and helps him be jolly and a little childish but gives him a unique insight into others. He also has the power of spreading wonder through his toys, able to create enough toys and deliver them to the children of the world on Christmas Eve. North is a creative genius, a great master craftsman, inventor, engineer, mechanic, and toymaker and can create amazing toys and inventions that have the power of spreading wonder, as well as invent magical tools and objects, even carving toy designs from ice. North was trained and tutored in magic by Ombric himself. His skills in magic are so great that Ombirc, himself, said that North surpassed him. As a master wizard, he is able to combine magic and science with his toys, that are filled with wonders of joy for children, and inventions which ends with amazing results, such as the Globe of the World in his workshop, his famous reindeer-pulled sleigh (which he puts in his own magic to help the reindeer to fly and pull the sleigh due to its heaviness, which is made clear when his sleigh crash landed in Burgess and the reindeer ran away, as his "powers are capute", indicating that he helped the reindeer in their coordination and flight abilities), or his Snow Globes that become portals to anywhere in the world. North is a strong and powerful man, known as the brawn of the bunch, as he constantly works with large heavy ice blocks to craft his toys. His strength is clear from his large form, but he goes further by wielding weapons instead of his fists. He can fluently speak to Yetis and Elves and to his reindeer and can teleport through fireplaces to nearby chimneys and vice versa. As the Overseer of Christmas, he also has his Naughty and Nice Lists imprinted on his arms as somewhat runes, which he can handle at any time, check to see what child goes on which list, know whether a child is awake or asleep, and even remove a name from either. For over hundreds - or even thousands - of years, he has led the Guardians into battle against forces with great leadership, and he is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battle. Weapons North is an expert swordsman and magician. His weapons of choice, dual curved scimitar saber/blades, which provide him with adaptability to fight multiple enemies in his path. Having been declared a master swordsman, in the books his skills lead him to recieve the legendary relic sword from Tsar Lunar XII, the Man-in-the-Moon. This sword In terms of being a magician, North is able to use his magic not only for the creation of toys but also in his magical inventions, such as his many mystical Snow Globes that are used to travel the world. North uses the Snow Globes as a way of teleportation from city to city, as they help him to deliver presents in one day as a faster form of transportation for his sleigh. The Snow Globes give the user and multiple additional individuals a way of teleporting to any part of the world in seconds; just shake the globe to get it powered up, then tell the Snow Globe the place you’d like to visit and a picture of the said place will appear in the Snow Globe. After that, just throw the Snow Globe and it will shatter into a rainbow vortex portal and you just jump in before it closes. However, if a Snow Globe was used, it cannot be re-used again, which is why North always carries more than one. He also has a dozen red bags, called Infinity Bags, which can hold anything that is placed inside of them, no matter how much, and stays the same shape; though they still weigh as much as the items placed inside. he mostly uses these when delivering toys, but he has also been seen using them to collect teeth and stuffing Jack into one. He has his great automated sleigh, which is a cross between a snowmobile, carriage, sleigh, and an F-14 jet fighter, and is pulled by nine huge reindeer. It has stabilizer wings on the sides, three rows of seats in the back, a drivers chair that can magnetically adhere the driver and passengers so that they won’t fall off, a trunk that the Infinity Bags can be stored into, two pairs of skis for extra speed, and a fully functioning positioning globe that can tell him where he is at all times and is also like a smaller version of the Globe of Belief. In The Guardians of Childhood book series, North is shown using a wide variety of other swords that he has acquired or forged over the years. In Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King, North faces off against Pitch, who has taken possession over the village's bear. North throws six daggers at the Bear and finishes it off with his sabers, the Rare two-handed Polish Keep Sweeper. With the help of Robot Djinni's, North then crafts various swords and daggers, from the remains of a meteor that marked the findings of Santoff Claussen. Three of these new weapons included; The Tickler, a long sword; the Royal Salvic Hacker, a broad sword; and the Ottoman Field Cleaver, a curved sword. At the end of the Battle of the Nightmare King, MiM bestows onto North, one of the relics of the Moon Clipper, King Tsar's XI Sword, one of the few weapons capable of injuring Pitch. He uses this sword for the remainder of the series. The sword itself is of unusual design and capable of changing both its form and material. Made of alien metal, the sword would shift from iron to steel to even metal that is not known on Earth. It could also become highly magnetic or glow like sunlight or moonlight, and even change in shape depending on the needs of the wielder in battle. While heavy in appearance the sword is light in the wielder's hand. The handle is coated in jewels and etched into the handle is a handsome script that reads "Tsar Lunar XI". On the blade is a golden orb that glowed and on its tip is a crescent moon. The orb can also open to reveal a map of earth with four jewels on it, each one for another piece of the Moon Clipper and it is by using this map that the Guardians are able to locate the other artifacts. The sword is capable of cutting through boulders, jumping into the owner's hand and making the them invincible in battle. However, the sword is not for mere fighting, within it holds many secrets of the Golden Age, and who ever wields the sword will be granted great learning, wisdom and courage. In reality it is the sword that guides the user, not the other way around, leading it's owner into a guard or thrust. It will also not kill or wound those of pure heart, as shown when Pitch tried to use the sword against North. It is theorized that North may have duplicated this sword into the two that are seen in the movie, however this is not known to be true or not.